babykittensfandomcom-20200214-history
Max the lonely kitten
This is for Tylerlovesjen we were talking on chat and asked me to write a sad story so here it is hope you like it :) One day their was a kitten name.......Max? (Sure lets go with that) Max was very lonely, But he had a great owner. One day Max's owner needed to go on a business trip and told Max that he was going away for a few days. "Max, I need you to stay at the shelter. Can you do that?" Max nodded. "Ok! Let's go!" Both Max and his owner went out the door Max was in a little cage in the back seat of the car. Once they got to the shelter Max's owner told an employe that he needed Max to stay here for a couple days. Max's owner went up to Max and said "Max, I needed you on your best behavior. Can you do that?" Max nodded. "Ok. You'll be safe here, I promise." He went up and kissed his head "I'll be back in a couple of days" He left the shelter The employe picked out the cage and carried Max inside the Shelter room (where all the pets are). She went to the cats room and placed him in a little bed. "You'll like it here ,Max." Said the Lady. "I hope so" Max thought The lady left and Max was all alone, Not really, Their were other kittens their they were either Playing,Talking, Or taking a nap. Max was doing none of them ,He was siting by himself in the corner "I really miss my owner! I'm just here by myself with other kittens I don't know." Max thought. For the rest of the day The rest of the kittens were doing their own little things they haven't realized that Max entered the room. While Max on the other hand was trying hard not to look at the other kittens, Trying not to cry. He decided to take a little cat nap, But that cat nap wasn't little it was a extremely long cat nap. He slept through the whole day. Once it was the end of the day every kitty went to their little bed while Max still in the corner. He woke up in the middle of the night. "What? It's already the middle of the night?! Well I guess that cat nap was a long nap then I expected" Max wasn't tired so he just stared at the wall or the sealing. A few days later Max thought his owner was going to come today, But the lady gave some very bad news to Max. "Max, I'm very sorry but your owner was in an accident that cost him his life....He was driving back here but he didn't see the train tracks in the road so the train came and.....He gone...I'm very sorry ,Max.." Max was very disappointed and depressed that day so this new home was the shelter This is my FIRST story I've ever made on a wiki so I must ask you please leave Nice Comments instedd of mean comments. I may add a picture of Max here in a couples of days. So I hope you enjoyed my first story. [Max The Lonely Kitten Part 2] Category:Babykittens Wiki Category:Babykittens Category:Max Category:Tyler